


The Dancer

by Pikachunicorn



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Josh Foley in a sexy cop uniform, Josh/Kevin fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Stripper Elixir, probably end up smutty, remarkably gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Kevin have been dating comfortably for three years, but their money is running out. Josh accepts a certain 'promotion', leading to him running into an ex-teammate in the most awkward possible way.</p><p>**I know, I'm terrible at writing summaries. D: Essentially, lots of WitherxElixir fluff, stripper Elixir, awkward reunions, HellionxElixir sexy time, WitherxElixir sexting, and Josh Foley dressed in a cop uniform...**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Darkness. How's my little disaster?" Josh whispered, wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist, as the brunette swiped a thick, metallic paintbrush across the canvas that was propped up on an easel in the corner of their bedroom.

"Don't call me that." Kevin murmured, assessing the canvas with a strong frown and irritated pout.

"As happy as always, I see?" Josh smirked, kissing at Kevin's neck.

"I can't find a job, our rent is late, and my boyfriend is a prostitute. My life is going swimmingly, thanks." Kevin elbowed Josh lightly in the stomach to push him away.

"I'm not a prostitute. Not even close." Josh yawned, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. You prostitute your powers. That's close enough." Kevin still did not remove his eyes from the canvas.

"I don't 'prostitute' them. I get paid to help people." Josh corrected, falling back on the bed with a sigh.

"Illegally." Kevin added, narrowing his eyes at the painting in front of him.

"It's not against the law to use my mutation." Josh closed his eyes and yawned again, sinking into the uncomfortable mattress. "I have to be at the bar at seven. Wake me up in an hour."

"'Lix." Kevin sighed, tucking the paintbrush behind his ear and making his way over to the bed. "You need to stop this. You can't carry on working two jobs. You're exhausted."

"I'm a healer. I'm fine." Josh responded bluntly.

"And I don't like you working at that bar." Kevin whispered, lying beside his boyfriend and taking him in his arms. "I don't like the idea of people looking at you that way."

"It's not a big deal. And I can't quit. We need the money." Josh murmured tiredly.

"Why don't you talk to your boss?" Kevin suggested, his eyes falling closed. "You can quit, I'll take your job. Then we'll both have one job and you wouldn't be so exhausted all the time."

"Yeah, a stripper with a touch that literally kills. What a great idea." Josh mumbled sarcastically. "Plus, I'm kinda their main attraction."

"Your touch can kill too." Kevin whispered. "But I don't want you working there, 'Lix."

"We've talked about this, Kev. It's the only way we can afford to keep this place." Josh yawned loudly. "Also, Mac says I should try private tonight."

Kevin's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"There's a few rich guys coming in from the city - regulars apparently - Mac thinks I could probably get-"

"No!" Kevin snapped. "No, I've put up with you taking your clothes off in front of a room full of strangers because you told me it was the only way. But this... No! You're not doing private dances."

"Kevin, come on..." Josh sighed, opening his eyes and shifting around to look back at his boyfriend. "It doesn't mean anything."

"That's not the point." Kevin frowned strongly, stroking Josh's hair. "It's not safe. And you're mine. I love you."

"I love you too, darkness." Josh kissed Kevin lovingly, closing his eyes again. "You know I do - forever and always. Remember? Ever since that day in training when-"

"Don't change the subject, Josh." Kevin snapped. "This is serious. I'm not letting you do this."

"Jeez!" Josh moaned. "Just leave it! We need the money, okay?"

"So, you're gonna let some creep put his hands all over you for a few extra bucks?" Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"You know that's not how it works, Kev." Josh sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting up on the bed.

"Yes. I know the rules. I know they're not supposed to touch you. But I also know they do anyway." Kevin sat up beside his boyfriend quickly.

"Whatever. I'm not talking about this with you again." Josh stood from the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready and go in early."

"Josh! Don't be like this!" Kevin yelled when the bathroom door slammed loudly. "That's just childish!"

Josh removed his shirt and watched his reflection in the broken mirror above the sink. There were dull bags collecting under his eyes and he focused on these, his mutation quickly shooing them away and leaving nothing but perfect gold behind. He smiled ever so slightly at the grey marks left just above his collar bone - all that remained of the hickeys Kevin had provided him with last night, his healing factor having almost entirely eradicated them. He loved being with Kevin. And he wanted to keep him happy, but he had to take responsibility here. They had to pay rent, and with the hysteria around mutants growing more and more each day, he was getting less business from his powers. Kevin couldn't find a job anywhere – his mutation narrowing his career options significantly - and his artwork brought in little to no money every month. Josh was paid well at the club. He was good at stripping, he knew that, the customers knew that and his boss knew that. But still they need more money.

The good news was that food wasn't an issue. If it came to it, Josh could go weeks without food, and due to Kevin's ability, they could buy the cheapest crap going, because his mutation destroyed it anyway. Everything ends up tasting disgusting when it decays in your mouth.

Sometimes Josh would buy Kevin some chewing gum on the way home from work, as he knew his boyfriend's mutation couldn't destroy it, allowing Kevin something of a normal Pre-Wither taste.

"Josh..." Kevin sighed loudly, leaning against the bathroom door. "Open the door, we need to talk."

"No. We don't. What we need is money." Josh snapped back, focusing his eyes on the hickeys in the mirror and using his mutation to promptly clear them.

"I know. But I'm really feeling positive about this interview I did yesterday, and I-"

"Oh, just give up, Kev! You're never gonna get a job with your mutation!" Josh yelled, watching his reflection closely as he noticed the black splodges creep onto his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the way he was taught in yoga classes before he became too poor and too busy to go. He risked drawing one eye open and sighed with relief to note his skin had returned to a clear gold.

"I might..." Came the weak reply. Calmer now, Josh made his way across the room and flicked open the door.

"Kev..." He sighed with a sympathetic expression.

"Please don't do this." Kevin begged, his dark eyes full of sadness.

"You know what a great opportunity this is. This is like hitting the NFL. If this goes well for me, not only will we be able to afford this place, we'll probably have enough money to upgrade it!" Josh reached out and twisted his fingers into Kevin's hair.

"Josh, you know I don't get football references." Kevin complained. "And you're a stripper, not a football player. This isn't you kicking a touchdown or whatever. This is you taking off your clothes and rubbing up against people who aren't me."

"Kicking a touchdown?" Josh frowned and chuckled slightly.

"Whatever, sport sucks." Kevin shrugged with a small smirk.

"I love you, Kevin Ford." Josh whispered, wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist.

"I love you too, Josh Foley." Kevin kissed Josh once. "Now, promise me, no private dances."

"And that's another thing," Josh ignored Kevin's request. "They get Elixir - sexy, arrogant stripper. You get Josh - loving, amazing boyfriend. You're the only one who ever gets Josh."

"Hey!" Kevin protested. "Don't change the subject! Promise me, baby."

"I promise." Josh whispered sweetly, although his fingers crossed behind Kevin's back.

"Good." Kevin pushed a small, chaste kiss to Josh's lips. "And I think Josh is pretty sexy and arrogant too."

"Trust me, Elixir is _more_ arrogant." Josh smirked, pulling Kevin closer.

"Is that even possible?" Kevin teased.

"Firstly, ouch." Josh pushed a hand to his chest, feigning an insulted expression. "Secondly, now I won't be getting to sleep, maybe I could put on a show for you?"

"Would that be an Elixir show, or a Josh show?" Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"Take your pick." Josh shrugged, leaning in to kiss Kevin's neck.

"You know I'll always want Josh, baby. I don't want some slutty facade you put on in the club. I want you." Kevin whispered, closing his eyes as the pleasure of Josh's kiss flowed through him.

"You've got me, darkness." Josh smirked a little. "Now, I vote we make use of that shitty bed to put me in a good mood before work."

"You're so insatiable, Foley." Kevin chuckled.

"Your fault for being so goddamn delicious."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some stripper Josh?! Yup! This is happening. Also, his stripping song is 'Everybody Loves Me' by One Republic. xD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blx7u7PVbZI

Josh bit his lip as he evaluated his appearance in the changing room mirror. It was framed with bright yellow light bulbs that made him feel like some kind of Broadway performer and somehow complimented his appearance more than most mirrors. This was the part of his job he actually enjoyed most - the opportunity to look at himself and know he really was totally gorgeous.

But that perfect moment was quickly shattered when he heard Mac yelling his name from the other side of the thick metal door.

"Hey! Foley! You're on in two! Don't be late!" The words echoed into the room, causing Josh to roll his eyes. It was the same every night. Josh was _never_ late out. He knew he was one of the star attractions of the club; he wasn't going to screw that up. And tonight was easy. He only had one solo number to do because he'd agreed to go private. He doubted he'd get many private bookings on his first night, so hoped Mac would let him get off early. Then he could go back to Kevin and they could actually enjoy each other's company without being entirely exhausted for once.

Straightening his tie in the mirror, his arrogant smirk returned, although now it was notable fake. He hoped this wouldn't be too obvious on stage. He wore a full suit, currently. The jacket of which was a little on the large side, making it bulky and uncomfortable. This didn't matter too much to Josh though, as he wouldn't be wearing it for long and, overall, it didn't detract from the general effect of the outfit. He still looked spectacular in the slim fit suit and gave of the air of someone far richer and more important.

Taking a final glance in the mirror, he left the changing room, meeting Mac in the hallway.

"Hey..." He breathed, his nerves evident.

"Come on, kid! Relax!" Mac encouraged, slamming his palm against Josh's back in what he must have thought was a reassuring gesture. "You don't need to worry about your first night on private. They'll love you."

Josh nodded silently, not believing a word his boss said. Mac was a short man with a rapidly receding hairline and tattoos stating the names of numerous liqueurs, spiralling down both arms. Despite his burly, intimidating appearance that he somehow commanded past his limited height, Josh knew he was totally harmless. That was, unless you tried to touch one of his dancers. Male or female, if you laid a finger on one of his _'kids'_ , you were in big trouble.

"You're up, Foley." He smiled a wonky, half empty smile up at Josh when the music slowed to a stop on stage.

Taking a deep breath, Josh set his arrogant - and suitably fake - grin, and lifted his chin to support this facade, before stepping up onto the blacked out stage, the previous performer scurrying past him. His heart began to race and he couldn't stop thinking about what Kevin had said. It was strange - he'd never felt this way before. Still, he forced the thoughts away and moved into position, facing the back of the stage.

The music began and he could feel the beat mirroring his heart rate as the lights came up. Taking one final breath, he turned to the audience - who were perfectly invisible in the darkness of the club - and began the routine he'd performed hundreds of times now.

He could feel the eyes on him as he settled into the performance and began to relax. Slipping the jacket from his shoulders and tossing it into the darkened audience, he laughed a little at the cheers it provoked. His smirk became more genuine as he loosened the tie around his neck, feeling and enjoying the way he commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

Now was Josh's favourite part of the dance (although he'd never admit that, especially to Kevin). He had to select someone from the audience to get up on stage and – essentially - help to tug his clothes off. He wasn't sure why he loved it so much - possibly because it was the only thing he had control of here. It was entirely his own choice who he plucked from the seats. And today, through the blackness, he'd spotted a pair of striking blue eyes. He knew whoever they belonged to had to be totally gorgeous. Luckily, the owner of said eyes sat on the front row, meaning that Josh only had to kneel and lean over the edge of the stage to hook his tie around the owner's neck and pull them closer, coaxing them up onto the stage.

Josh noted that his selection was male. Average height. Dark hair. But other than that, Josh payed him little to no attention to him. The stage lights also meant that even if he wanted to see more of the customer, he couldn't.

Stepping in front of the other man, Josh pushed his body back against that of the man behind him, rolling his hips a little, the way he'd been practicing for months. He knew he was good at what he did, so was surprised to find that the male behind him actually seemed _uncomfortable_.

"First time?" Josh questioned quietly, reaching back and taking the other guy's hands, guiding them up to his chest and the thin cotton shirt covering it.

"Something like that..." There was a tone to the whispered voice in his ear that was somehow familiar to Josh. He brushed the thought aside carelessly.

"Relax." He smirked more, encouraging the other male's fingers to twist into the openings of the shirt, between the buttons. There was something strange and definitely not skin-like about the fingers, but Josh put it down to some sort of mutation.  "You ready, cutie?"

"Ready for what?" The familiar voice questioned as Josh moved his body so smoothly against the figure behind him.

"When I tell you, I want you to tear open my shirt. Okay?" Josh whispered, following up the words with an arrogant laugh.

"Wait. What?" Josh's grin grew at the other male's discomfort whilst he counted the beat in his head.

"Don't screw up my routine, cutie." Josh growled the warning strangely softly. "Three... Two... One... Now!"

To Josh's surprise, the man behind him followed the orders with perfect precision and smoothness. This caused a chorus of cheers to erupt from the audience.

"Great." He smirked still. "Now, pull it back off my arms."

"Umm... Okay." Again, the other male complied and soon had Josh's shirt balled up in his hands.

"Hey, you're better at this than I expected." Josh teased, reaching back and taking the shirt, tossing it aside. Next, he took the other guy's hands once again and lead them down to his pants.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The familiar voice growled.

"Ooohh." Josh hummed with a satisfied pout, rotating his hips and putting pressure on every inch of the audience member's body he could reach. "Sassy boy... That's cute."

"Cute?" The other male sounded insulted, but Josh ignored this as he felt the fingers dip into the waist band of his pants and boxers, brushing his skin.

"So..." He purred, forcing his body back and dropping his head to the side a little. "I'm starting private dances tonight. Maybe we could spend a little more time together?"

"How much?" The voice questioned bluntly, surprising Josh a little.

"How much you got?" Josh pushed, forcing a moan, knowing that his audience always loved that crap.

"Plenty." The other man replied simply.

"I'm not cheap, cutie. I have a lot of customers after me - guys and girls. You got a lot of competition for my attention." Josh teased, trailing his fingers down the man's toned biceps.

"Oh yeah, I noticed. _'Everybody Loves Me'_ \- what a perfectly modest choice of song." The voice leered sarcastically, causing Josh's facade to slip for a moment before he quickly regained it again.

"Well, it's true. There are people in this room who would pay hundreds for a private dance from me. I'm the star performer here." Josh moaned, throwing his head back against the other guy and closing his eyes. It was typical of any of his dances. He actually hated it - acting as if he got some sort of sexual pleasure out of what he was doing. "How high will you go?"

"I'll give you three hundred and fifty bucks." The voice offered.

"Just think about it - it'll be like this, but just me and you. Alone. My full attention on you. Isn't that worth at least five hundred?" Josh begged shamelessly. His mind wandered to Kevin and he felt physically sick for a moment. He knew this would hurt his boyfriend terribly if the brunette saw him in this position. Still, it was his job. And they needed the money. "Just think of all the fun we could have."

"Fine!" The voice growled. "Four fifty."

"Four nine five." Josh offered, suddenly pushing back on the other man.

"No way." The customer moaned through the words as Josh pressed against his body more. "Try four sixty."

"Four eight nine."

"Four six five."

"Four eight five."

"Four seventy, my final offer."

"Four eighty for the whole show and a kiss at the end..." Josh offered quietly, again moaning lightly.

"Deal." The other man growled reluctantly.

"Perfect. Go to the bar, tell Mac you've booked me, he'll find us a room." Josh ordered with a smirk.

"And then what?" The low voice whispered.

"And then I can give you a real show."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey..." Kevin's voice was low and sad through the phone causing Josh to sigh heavily as he wedged his cell awkwardly between his shoulder and his ear whilst he re-entered the changing room with a hanger that held a new costume Mac had bought him for private dances.

"What's up, cutie?" Josh pushed the back of his hand to his mouth and yawned loudly.

"How many more dances you got tonight? I miss you." Kevin complained as Josh inspected the outfit on the clothes hanger. He promptly rolled his eyes. _A sexy cop? Could Mac be any tackier?_ Still, he shrugged and began to pull the short sleeved, navy shirt from the hanger.

"Urrrmmm..." Josh took a moment to reorder his thoughts. "Just the one."

"With the other boys? Or is it a solo?" Kevin questioned, sounding perfectly rejected.

"Just... Err... Just me." Josh shrugged on the cop shirt, tossing his phone between his hands. "I'll be home soon, baby. Don't worry about it."

"But I miss you!" Kevin moaned.

"How about I send you a photo of the new outfit Mac's got me when I'm done getting dressed?" Josh suggested, tugging on the pants awkwardly.

"What's it like?" Kevin questioned, his interest obviously peaked.

"I think you'd like it." Josh teased, fastening the buttons on the shirt and donning the thick, black belt.

"Oh yeah?" Kevin's voice adopted the curious tone Josh loved so much.

"Oh yeah." Josh moaned in reply. He span the cap in his fingers before dropping it onto his head and taking up the aviator sunglasses and handcuffs.

"I guess that's one plus to dating a stripper - the amazing outfits you get to see him in." Kevin's smirk could almost be heard down the phone, his mood notably lifted.

"So, you want me to send you a photo before I go out? Then you'll be the first one to see me in it?" Josh bit his lip as he flicked the glasses over his eyes and twirled the cuffs around his finger.

"Of course." Kevin replied with a small laugh.

"Perfect. Laters, cutie." And with that, Josh hung up. Flicking his phone around in his right hand, he dangled the cuffs from his pinky finger. Biting his lip, he placed his left hand on the back of his neck and stretched out his toned bicep. After snapping a perfect photo, he typed out a quick message.

 

To: Kev x  
Message: You're under arrest, Ford. See you later.

 

Within minutes his phone was buzzing with Kevin's response.

 

From: Kev x  
Message: Goddammit, 'Lix. Can't wait to get you home. x

 

To: Kev x  
Message: Am I gonna have to cuff you?

 

From: Kev x  
Message: Get back to work, Elixir. Sooner you dance for those creeps, sooner you can get your ass back home and into bed with me. x

 

To: Kev x  
Message: Expect a sexy cop in your room in about an hour. Leave the door unlocked. I'm bringing the cuffs. Laters.

 

Josh - feeling far more relaxed after his flirting session with his boyfriend - tossed his phone aside and headed out into the hallway outside of the changing room.

"So it fits?" Mac laughed as he passed Josh.

"Perfectly." Josh threw out his arms and spun on the spot in a presentational gesture. His lips took a small smirk as they always did when acknowledging his own spectacular appearance. Mac stopped, frowning slightly, and made his way back to stand beside Josh.

"What's up, Foley?" He questioned, his concern evident.

"Just... My first private dance... It's..." Josh sighed loudly.

"It'll be fine." Mac nodded once strongly. "You're my best boy. That's not a title that comes lightly."

"Man," Josh moaned, pushing a palm to his forehead. "My boyfriend's gonna kill me if he finds out."

"It's your job, Elixir. Purely business." Mac spoke with casual certainty. "He can't blame you for trying to bring in some extra money."

"I think I get where he's coming from, though..." Josh pulled the sunglasses from his face and twirled them between his fingers. "I mean, if he-"

"Foley." Mac grabbed Josh's shoulder lightly. "You're not doing anything wrong here. Like I said, it's business."

Josh bit his lip nervously and nodded slightly. "Yeah, you're right. He's overreacting, isn't he?"

"Totally." Mac agreed quickly. "Your client seems pretty easy. He paid up front with no questions, so I think you can probably get some more out of him. You can keep anything he throws at you, yeah?"

"Thanks." Josh smiled proudly. "So, I picked a good one for my first go?"

"Definitely! He's young and nervous." Mac laughed. "My advice; stay distant, keep the glasses on, and make him feel totally out of control. He's one of those."

"One of those?" Josh raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"The submissive type." Mac smirked at the thought. "This outfit will drive him crazy. He'll be begging for you in a second. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Mac. You're the best." Josh pulled his boss in for a strong hug.

"Yeah, yeah." Mac pulled back, smirking. "Room number three. You can get off home straight after. Go make us rich, golden boy."

"Sure. Thanks." Josh laughed, flicking the glasses back over his eyes and heading off down the hallway.

Stopping outside room three, Josh took a deep breath. A stab of guilt pushed into his chest, but he promptly forced this away. _Purely professional_. Taking a moment to get his mind into character, Josh placed a shaky hand on the door handle.

Pushing the door open, Josh stopped abruptly, his smirk falling away as his jaw dropped open.

"Wait... What? This- I-" Josh stuttered, stumbling back. "This is a joke, right?"

"What is it, Josh?" Josh's heart stopped at the sight of the slightly sadistic grin in front of him. "You miss me?"

He took a deep breath, attempting to steady his voice. " _Hellion_?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You've gotta be kidding." Josh growled, kicking the door so hard it slammed back against the wall and storming from the room.

"Aww." Julian teased, pouting in amusement as he followed Josh quickly. "Does Officer Foley not wanna dance for me anymore?"

"Leave me alone, Keller!" Josh snapped.

"I thought you left with Kevin? Something go wrong? Something fuck you up so badly you ended up as a dirty whore?" Julian called after Josh, as the gold mutant pushed into the changing room and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm not a freaking whore!" Josh yelled through the door, pulling the glasses from his face and glaring at his reflection. "I'm a dancer!"

"Sure!" Julian laughed, far too satisfied with Josh's reaction. "You're definitely not a disgusting, little mutant who sells his body."

"What the hell are you even doing here, Julian?!" Josh swung the door open and pushed past the telekinetic boy.

"It's my birthday." Julian shrugged, as if that gave all the answers.

"So you thought you would just turn up at my club? Pull my clothes off? Ask me for a private dance?!" Josh hissed, lowering his voice so that he could escape the bar undetected by Mac or the other staff members.

"Yeah, pretty much." Julian laughed, following Josh from the club and into the street behind the building.

"Why did you do that?!" Josh snapped, turning and pushing Julian against the wall suddenly. "Why did you let me dance on you?!"

"Listen," Julian sighed, turning his face away. "I'm not here to be a dick."

"Could have fooled me!" Josh snarled.

"I just came because I wanted to have a good time, I didn't want to run into you! Especially not like _that_." Julian's words made Josh blush heavily.

"Sorry I ruined your birthday, cutie." Josh snapped sarcastically. "Want a lap dance to make up for it?"

"Josh..." Julian sighed loudly.

"No! This is weird as hell, to be honest!" Josh pushed his hands over his face. "You can't tell anyone you saw me here, okay?!"

"Relax, Elixir. I'm not gonna tell anyone you're a stripper." Julian rolled his eyes and used his telekinesis to pull Josh's hat down over his face. "Calm down."

"Wha-" Josh grabbed desperately at the hat, dropping it back on top of his head. "What the hell?! Can you not mess up my hair?!"

"Still as narcissistic as ever, I see?" Julian teased with a small smirk.

"I need to get home." Josh dropped his eyes to the floor and stepped back a little. Suddenly, his eyes darted to Julian's face, sharp and panicked. "Oh god! Don't tell Kevin I was doing private dances!"

"Kevin? You two are still-"

"Yeah, but we won't be if he finds out I've gone behind his back." Josh hissed.

"I'm not gonna say anything, I swear. Does he not know you're a stripper?" Julian raised an eyebrow.

"No, he knows. I just promised him I wouldn't go private. He doesn't like the idea of me being alone with the creeps that pay for this shit." Josh's eyes widened suddenly. "No offense! I didn't mean-"

"I get it." Julian shrugged. "I won't say anything."

"Dammit. I'm a mess, aren't I?" Josh sighed, falling against the wall beside Julian.

"Yeah... Pretty much." Julian laughed quietly.

"I'm the worst boyfriend in the world." Josh moaned.

"It's okay. I get it. I'm sure he'd understand if-"

"No. He hates the idea." Josh sighed heavily, knocking the cap back slightly.

"So, you're not gonna tell him? Surely he'll wonder where all this extra money's coming from?" Julian frowned deeply.

"Nahh. I'll make some sort of excuse." Josh shrugged carelessly.

"Josh, you used to be so amazing. What happened? What happened to the beautiful, golden healer I once knew?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Josh tilted his head in curiosity at Julian's words.

"No! No way! I-" Julian laughed. "It's the skin. It's all sparkly and stuff."

"In response to your question - _life_. Life happened." Josh sighed and kicked a can across the ground loudly. "Me and my boyfriend can't afford our rent, so I stopped eating and took up a second job, as a stripper. There are people in there who know I was an X-Man. They love it. So, honestly, it pays really good. I get paid more than some prostitutes on really good nights."

"Josh..." Julian turned to lean on the wall sideways with a sigh, looking at the other mutant. "You stopped eating?"

"No. Not completely. Just... _Less_." Josh looked up to the stars with a sad, distant expression.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Julian stated softly. "I remember what you were like when you first discovered your mutation and joined the institute."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh narrowed his eyes and shot Julian a slight glare.

"Do you really think people didn't notice how much weight you'd lost?" Julian's words surprised Josh and his cheeks took a soft, pink hue.

"I didn't- I mean- it was-" he stuttered, blushing more. "I was in a bad place back then."

"I guessed that, Reaver." Julian teased, plucking Josh's hat from his head and dropping it onto his own.

"Please, never call me that again?" Josh suggested, laughing a little at the way the cap flattened Julian's hair and made it stick out in all directions.

"My point is, I don't think it's a good idea for you to stop eating. With your past issues with food, this could be the catalyst to-"

"I'm fine." Josh cut off the telekinetic's words harshly. "I don't have any issues with food. I've stopped eating because my mutation means that I can. I'm spending that money on Kevin - keeping him safe, warm and fed. As his boyfriend, that's my job."

"No, it's not, Josh. You can't put that much pressure on yourself." Julian moved a little closer to the other boy.

"Who else is gonna look after him, Julian? I'm all he has." Josh dropped his eyes to Julian's face. He was as handsome as always - the flawless, pale skin; the sharp, dark hair; those spectacular, striking and insanely gorgeous, electric blue eyes.

"Go back to the institute." Julian suggested with a shrug. "Get a job helping out in the infirmary or something, or there's always the alternative."

"Alternative?" Josh's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Go back and become an X-Man again." Julian risked saying the words.

"No." Josh dropped his head back against the wall with a sigh. "No, you know I can't."

"Why not?" Julian frowned deeply.

"I lost too much playing superheroes, Julian. I'm guessing that's why you're no longer with them too." Josh nodded at Julian's prosthetics, causing the telekinetic to cringe a little.

"I just don't fit in there. I left about a year back, now." Julian tucked his hands behind his back. "They were all so convinced they could change this - the way we're viewed. I don't see how we can ever do that."

Josh watched Julian's actions with a frown, his eyes following the gauntlets closely. "You don't have to be ashamed of them, y'know."

"I'm not." Julian blushed, turning away to mask his lie. "It's not my fault I lost them."

"I'm sorry I couldn't fix you." Josh mumbled through a shaky breath. "So, so sorry."

"Josh... You... When I blamed you... That was unfair..." Julian sighed, blinking up at Josh.

"Here," changing the subject, Josh held his right hand, palm up, between them. There was a large, black shape on the inside of his wrist. "If you wanna see something worthy of being ashamed of..." He sighed. "It shifts around my body, small hints at my black form returning."

"I don't understand." Julian looked up into Josh's eyes.

"I've been perfectly gold ever since me and Kevin left together. Even past the money issues. But the last few weeks, it's come back. It's growing. I'm slipping." Josh's voice was painfully weak by the end of the words.

"What's wrong with you?" Julian whispered with a sympathetic gaze.

Josh shrugged. "Depression? Anxiety? A strange addiction to self-destruction? Who knows? I know everything about my physical health, but all I know about my mental state is that there's something wrong."

"Josh..." Julian sighed, taking Josh's hand in his own. "Kevin... Does he know about this?"

Josh shook his head. "Are you kidding? Past working two jobs and spending the rest of the time sleeping or arguing with him, we don't really get time to talk."

"You're such an idiot, Foley. How did you let this happen to you?" Julian pushed a lock of pale hair from Josh's eyes. "You were flawless."

"I'm a soon-to-be homeless stripper - is that not flawless?" Josh flashed a shy smile, his heart not in the joke.

"I'm sorry for everything." Julian whispered, leaning closer.

"Nothing is your fault, Keller." Josh blushed a little, but he wasn't sure why.

"I missed you, y'know. Your annoying arrogance is strangely addictive." Julian teased.

"I missed you too." Josh confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere until we fix you." Julian whispered, watching Josh's lips.

"I'm scared." Josh admitted.

"It's okay. I'm here." Julian closed the distance between them and kissed Josh softly. For some reason that he couldn't quite identify, Josh felt no compulsion to pull back. Instead, he matched Julian's gentle passion.

"Do you want to know why I didn't stop you earlier?" Julian whispered between kisses, the question obviously rhetorical. "Because I really wanted that. I wanted to have you all over me, working for my attention. I wanted to pull your clothes off. I've always wanted that."

"Julian..." Josh panted, dropping his forehead to touch the other boy's and closed his eyes.

"And then you offered me that dance and I... I..." Julian sighed heavily. "I wasn't thinking about it, really. I wanted to get you alone. To have you totally mine. And now you're wearing that goddamn outfit and it's driving me crazy!"

"Why do you want me? You should stay away from me." Josh warned quietly.

"I can't. Now I've found you again, I can't let you go!" Julian's desperation showed through in his tone. "Back when we were in our teams, back when everything was normal, I saw you every day and got so annoyed with myself for finding you so damn beautiful! And I wanted you! I wanted you to want me! And having you stripping for me today brought back all those feelings. I missed you so much, Josh! And now, I- I think I might be-"

Julian's confession was cut off by the harsh ringing of Josh's phone. Not taking his eyes from Julian, he flicked the phone open and raised it to his ear.

"Hello?" Josh frowned at how weak his own voice sounded.

"Josh! Where the hell are you?!" Kevin's panicked voice rang out from the phone.

"Kevin?" Josh pulled back from Julian, turning away. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Someone in the block set the sprinklers off! Everything is totally soaked!" Kevin complained, his frustration evident in his tone. "The alarm won't stop going off! When are you going to be home?"

"Soon! I'm- Urrr... I'm just leaving! Sorry, baby!" He took the hat from Julian's head and dropped it back onto his own.

"Josh! Hurry!" Kevin moaned from the cell.

"I'm coming! I'm coming. Calm down!" And with that, Josh snapped the phone shut and scanned the area quickly to check he had everything. Then, stopped.

"What now?" Julian whispered, staring at him with a truly broken look in his eyes that Josh had never seen before.

"I need to go home." Josh replied nonchalantly, walking a few steps before Julian spoke up.

"Josh... Wait..." Josh obeyed, turning back. "You kissed me..."

"No, Julian." There was a look in Josh's eyes that Julian was sure he used for the rule-breaking clients that dared to touch him without permission. "You kissed me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Kev being adorable because why not.  
> Also, Julian is a douche. You'll see why.

" _Don't_." Kevin took Josh's wrist and pulled him to his chest as the healer attempted to leave the apartment to sell off his mutation one morning.

"What?" Josh dropped his head to rest his forehead against to Kevin's with a sigh.

"Just... Don't _go_. I never see you anymore. It's always all day out there, home for a couple of hours - when you're totally exhausted - then to the club. I don't like it." Kevin complained sadly.

"You think I haven't noticed that?" Josh replied, rolling his eyes as he pulled back. He still felt extremely guilty about what happened with Julian and was - for once - thankful to be avoiding his boyfriend.

"'Lix, I love you. Just stay at home with me. Come to bed, we can just spend the whole day relaxing together." Kevin stood behind Josh, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzling his neck slightly. "Or, y'know, other things..."

"Kev, we're not gonna be able to afford the rent if I don't-"

"One day, 'Lix. That's all I'm asking." Kevin kissed Josh's neck sweetly.

"We need the money from-"

"I wasn't gonna tell you this yet," Kevin sighed, still kissing the golden skin. "I was gonna cook you a nice meal or something, but I guess this'll do... I got a job."

Josh span quickly in Kevin's arms. "Seriously?" He smiled brightly, all guilt and sadness lost now. "What? Where?"

"Nothing important. Just helping some guys dispose of some stuff." Kevin shrugged carelessly. "Found something my mutation is useful for, I guess."

"Kev!" Josh laughed, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Kevin's waist and plastering his face in kisses. He didn't _understand_. Because it felt like for the first time in months, he was really, seriously happy. "I'm so proud of you! I love you so much!"

"So, you gonna stay home? I mean, Sunday's the day of rest, right? And you're not at the club tonight, so we can have the whole day, just us." Kevin grinned up at Elixir, attempting to awkwardly kick the door shut without dropping the other boy, causing them both to laugh.

"What were you saying about staying in bed all day?" Elixir teased, twisting his fingers together behind Kevin's head and biting his lip as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"Come on, officer. You never got 'round to properly showing me that outfit the other night." Kevin smirked, carrying Josh through to the bed and dropping him down onto it heavily.

"You're a miracle, Ford." Josh whispered, grabbing the lapels of Kevin's jacket and pulling him in for a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Foley." Kevin replied, kneeling over Josh's reclined body on the bed. "We're gonna be okay, I swear."

"Of course we are." Josh laughed, wrapping his arms around Kevin's shoulders and rolling them so that he straddled Kevin's hips.

"No way!" Kevin protested through his laughter.

"Yes. I'm topping. Deal with it." Josh smirked down at Kevin who rolled his eyes.

"Josh!" Kevin complained, still laughing.

"Nope." Josh bit his lip to hide a giggle. "I've been working hard - I deserve to get what I want with you."

"Fine. But only if you wear the outfit." Kevin licked his lips ever so slightly. It was an extremely subtle habit he'd picked up that Elixir never failed to notice.

"Deal." Josh whispered, his tone far too seductive.

"Well, officer, I think I-" Kevin's words were cut off by the familiar clunk of the door snapping closed, as if someone had slammed it with the soul intention of commanding attention. Both boys' heads whipped up to search the 'open plan' (aka, one dusty, messy room that could be used for anything) apartment for the source of the noise.

"Well, this wasn't what I was expecting." An unamused voice mumbled.

"Julian..." Josh laughed awkwardly, practically jumping from his boyfriend's lap. "What- Urr... What are you doing here?"

"Hellion?" Kevin sat up on the bed, his mouth hanging open. Josh could tell that he ached to rush up and hug his old teammate - a compulsion that remained from his Pre-mutation life. "How did you find us?"

"Sparkles over there bumped into me in the street the other day. I just looked you up after that." Julian huffed dramatically, totally ignoring Josh's interaction with him. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Oh my god, Josh! Why didn't you say anything?" Kevin laughed, far happier to see someone from their past than Josh himself had been.

"I had other things on my mind." Josh mumbled, never breaking eye contact with Julian.

"Whatever." Kevin shrugged, totally oblivious to why his boyfriend was acting so strangely. "You want a drink?"

"Sure." Julian pulled his eyes from Josh's for a moment to smile at Kevin - a soft, genuine smile that hid the smallest amount of sympathy. As Kevin made his way over to the battered refrigerator in the corner, Julian sauntered over to Josh.

"‘ _Depressed’_? ‘ _Never get to see each other’_? Looks like it, Foley." He growled, his voice lowered.

"Kevin just got a job." Josh replied simply.

"Because that explains everything." Julian hissed sarcastically.

"Listen, I don't know what inside that fucked up head of yours thought it was a good idea to come here, but it was wrong. Totally wrong." Josh pushed closer to Julian, his voice low and threatening. "You remember that guy with emotional issues who turns organic material to dust? He's not gonna be too pleased if he finds out you kissed his boyfriend."

"His boyfriend kissed me back." Julian whispered, stepping back when he noticed Kevin head back over to them.

"Here." Kevin tossed him a can of some sort of cheap lager.

"I thought Josh said you were having money issues." Upon hearing the words, Kevin shot Josh a look, who simply shrugged carelessly in response. "How can you afford alcohol?"

"I bought us a six pack for our anniversary the other week," Kevin explained with a sigh. "But health freak here doesn't do alcohol. Says it screws with your liver too much."

"It's true." Josh murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's so good to see you!" Kevin smiled genuinely at Julian. "Seriously!"

"Yeah, well, I just dropped in to see how you were." Julian yawned in a way that exuded arrogance and made Josh roll his eyes.

"We're great." Kevin replied sweetly, causing Josh to scoff in disagreement. Kevin turned, eyeing Josh suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, _sweetheart_." Josh sang with a sarcastic smile, heading over to the sink to fix himself a glass of water.

"Sweetheart?" Julian smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"He's being a dick." Kevin said pointedly loudly to be sure Josh heard him. "He does it a lot recently."

"Hasn't he always been a dick?" Julian teased, leaning back against the wall.

"True." Kevin laughed, earning him an insulted _'hey'_ from his boyfriend across the room. "So, you're not sticking around, Keller?"

"No, I need to get back to New York. Got some pretty big business ventures going down there right now." Julian smiled proudly.

"I can't believe you! Doing well in the business world... It's weird." Kevin smirked.

"It's kinda something that just comes with the Keller name." Julian replied arrogantly.

"So, what business are you in?" Josh spoke up from where he leant back against the kitchen counter, sipping at a large glass of water.

"Clubs." Julian's eyes traced Josh's body. "I own a chain in NYC. As well as investing in random places I see potential in around the country."

"What type of clubs?" Josh quizzed, the tension between them undoubtedly making Kevin slightly uncomfortable now.

"Strip clubs." Julian said the words with a little too much satisfaction. Josh noticed Kevin shoot him a wary expression. "Only the high end places that charge far too much for far too little. I'm looking at one in town, currently. That's why I'm here."

" _DNA_?" Josh practically growled.

"Yeah, the mutant club. You've heard of it?" Julian's lips took the most irritating, salacious grin. "Nice place. I heard their star performer is a bit of a mess though. Shame. Looks like they need some new meat."

"So, you gonna be investing, Keller?" Josh forced himself not to look at Julian, instead choosing to offer Kevin a sweet, reassuring smile and turn his attention to the glass of water in his hands.

"I'm meeting the owner tonight to discuss." Julian replied and Josh could tell from his tone that he wasn't lying.

"Good luck." Josh looked up to Julian with narrowed eyes.

"Anyway, I should probably get going. Got some stuff to prep." Julian smiled kindly at Kevin (which looked totally out of place on him), before turning back to Josh. " _Elixir_. I need to talk to you outside, if that's okay? It's about..." He trailed off, flicking his gauntlets a little.

"Sure." Josh snarled, walking irritatingly slowly over to the other two mutants. He pushed a kiss to Kevin's cheek. "I'll be right back."

Julian and Kevin said goodbye to each othe, with the promise to keep in contact (much to Josh’s irritation), before the telekinetic followed Josh out into the hall.

"When were you planning to tell me?" Josh hissed when the door closed behind them.

Julian shrugged. "I wasn't."

"You're buying my club!" Josh snapped, before pushing a hand through his hair to calm himself slightly.

"Investing in. Not buying." Julian smirked, enjoying the situation immensely. "That was a cute show you put on in there, by the way. The kiss on the cheek? Adorable attempt to make me jealous."

"That's not what that was at all!" Josh almost laughed in disbelief at the suggestion. "And I don't charge _'far too much for far too little'_!"

"Sure. Four hundred and eighty dollars for a five song set? Almost a hundred dollars a song?" Julian raised an eye brow. "Then, considering that never even happened... I paid almost five hundred bucks for nothing."

"You were the one who-"

"Oh wait! Not _'nothing'_! Because you kissed me, didn't you?" Josh shot a panicked glance to the door when Julian purred the words.

"No!" Josh growled. " _You_ kissed _me_!"

"You kissed me back." Julian laughed, pushing a hand into his back pocket. "Here, don't start taking your clothes off, but here's a little something to help you and Kev get by."

Josh stumbled backwards when Julian pushed a wad of twenty dollar notes to his chest.

"I don't know why you deserve it. I already paid for the other night, but whatever." And with that, Julian stepped back and headed off towards the rusted elevator.

Josh caught the money as it dropped from his chest. Looking down at it, his eyes widened and he titled his head a little. Sighing, he re-entered the apartment and tossed the money to Kevin.

"Present from Mr Money Pants." He mumbled, dropping heavily to the bed.

"Jesus, 'Lix!" Kevin gasped. "Have you seen how much there is here?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Josh knew he must look unbelievably ungrateful but he seriously didn't care.

"What did you do to him out there?" Kevin asked with a frown.

"Nothing. Why?" Josh sat up, mirroring Kevin's frown.

"There's four hundred and eighty bucks here!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what's going on but I'm back. I have the start next five chapters of this written, but not the ends. It's terrible. Whatever. Have a douchey, British OC.

All thirteen of the _DNA_ dancers crammed into the larger (yet still uncomfortably small) of the three dressing rooms in the club. The dancers lined the back wall, perched precariously on chairs, desks and shelves. Of course, Josh was sat, leant back against the wall at Mac's feet on the opposite side of the room. Although, the dancers were well aware of Elixir's position as Mac's favourite, their boss liked to ensure they couldn't possibly forget it by keeping Josh by his side at all times during staff meetings. As Josh pulled his knees up and lazily slung his arms over them, he couldn't help but feel like this made him seem like some kind of prize puppy.

Naturally, Josh could tell what this meeting was about already, and he wasn't too happy about it. As well as the fourteen other bodies he could see in the room, he could sense one more in the close vicinity. And it was far too familiar and far too telekinetic for him to feel comfortable around.

"Listen up, Kids." Mac spoke up cheerfully. "I have an announcement."

The dancers muttered excitably before falling quiet.

"As you probably know, the club has been struggling over the past couple of years." There was a chorus of disappointed noises from the dancers, a few shaking their heads. "But we've been thrown a lifeline. Those of you who were on last Tuesday may remember Elixir got his first private dance."

"It's about time!" One of the female dancers, Marianne (who notably had a crush on Josh), giggled.

"I agree!" Mac laughed cheerfully, ruffling Josh's hair in an all too patronizing manner. "Well, the guy who got the honor of being 'Lixir's first dance just happened to be an investor. A very _rich_ investor with a particular interest in mutants and high class clubs like ours."

Josh was barely listening - he knew what was being said, and he was far more focused on his mutation and how it was detecting Julian so clearly. He could tell the telekinetic was just outside the room, awaiting an opportunity for a dramatic entrance.

"Long story short, _DNA_ is getting a much needed and very generous boost from a Mr Julian Keller!" Mac announced loudly, causing the dancers to erupt into applause.

" _Really_?"

"Oh my gosh!"

" _The_ Julian Keller?"

"Wow!"

"And we owe it all to our golden boy," Mac ruffled Josh's hair again, causing him to roll his eyes. "Who Mr Keller said was _'a large factor in the decision'_."

"I was just doing my job." Josh mumbled, attempting not to think about what actually happened that night.

"Anyway, I'd like all you kids to give Mr Keller your complete attention and show him a real _DNA_ welcome. Let's show him why helping us out was such a great choice!" Mac grinned a wonky smile that somehow communicated all the pride he had in his employees.

"I'm sure I will not regret that choice, Mr Daniels." Josh looked up at the sound of Julian's voice and saw him leant casually in the doorway, as if he had been there all along. A few female dancers giggled at the sight of the gorgeous, young businessman. "Especially if I get a free dance from a couple of these gorgeous girls."

"Perv." Josh mumbled after dropping his head and rolling his eyes.

"Did you say something, Elixir?" Josh looked up to see Julian stood over him, an arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Nothing at all, Mr Keller." Josh threw Julian a sarcastic smile.

"Here," Julian offered Josh his hand, the smug grin remaining on his lips. After eyeing Julian's metallic fingers suspiciously, Josh took his hand and Julian pulled him up. Stumbling a little, Josh fell into Julian's arms in a more than clichéd manner. Looking up, he noted the insane proximity and extreme intensity of Julian's gaze.

"Thank you, Mr Keller." He spoke quietly, his voice inexplicably weak.

"Please, call me Julian. There's really no need for formalities." Julian purred.

Josh swallowed hard, noting that Julian still held onto his hand. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he decided to play along with Julian's game. "Josh."

"I look forward to getting to know you better, Josh." Josh wasn't sure but he could've sworn that Julian almost moaned his name, before he bit his lip in that perfectly unique and delicious way that only Hellion could pull off.

"Mr Keller!" Marianne bounced over happily, leaning on Julian's shoulder to pull him away from Josh a little. "What kinda changes are ya gonna be makin' 'round here, sir?"

"I'll make the decisions as I spend more time here with you all." Julian smiled his perfect, rich boy smile. "My first action is to ask Mr Daniels here of I can borrow his star performer for the weekend."

"Elixir? Sure. What do you have planned for him?" Mac reciprocated with a slightly more imperfect smile, causing Josh to shoot him a look.

"I'd like to take him down to New York. There are some people I know who could really improve his technique. I'd like to make him the best he can possibly be." Julian explained with a grin. "We can't have our top selling point falling behind, can we?"

"Well, that sounds perfect!" Mac agreed.

"Hey! What if I don't want to go to New York?!" Josh objected, stepping up between them. "I have commitments, y'know."

"Josh, this will advance your career options to a crazy degree!" Julian laughed. "A weekend off to visit the big city with your rich and totally gorgeous new boss seems pretty great to me."

"You're going on this business trip, Elixir." Mac stated firmly. "If it'll benefit the club, and Mr Keller thinks it's necessary, there is no way I'd let you miss it."

"Mac, you can't-"

"Elixir." Mac spoke in a warning tone, as if scolding a child, _or a dog_.

"I'll talk to Kevin about it." Josh replied quietly, looking to his feet.

"Kid, you can't just do what your boyfriend says all the time." Mac's voice softened slightly. "This is a great opportunity you're being presented with here, and you're gonna take it."

"I think-"

"Great." Julian cut in quickly. "I'll pick you up from here, 8am, Friday."

"What?" Josh shot him a sharp glare. He knew exactly what Julian was doing and there was no way Josh would be given the slightest opportunity to escape.

"Perfect. I can't wait." Julian leered, before moving off across to greet the other dancers.

 

Julian Keller was in complete control here, at least that's what he kept telling himself. No one needed to know his heart was racing and his breaths were getting tangled in his throat. The facade he held up ensured that no one saw that. Other than, possibly, Elixir, but he was certain the healer was far too startled and irritated by the thought of their little business trip to actually pick up on Julian's body's reactions.

Strolling over to a clustered group of dancers, Julian noted one in particular - a shy looking boy with midnight blue hair and completely black irises.

"Hello, sir." Despite his apparent shyness, the boy spoke up confidently. His tone was clean, with a soft, British accent. "You made the correct choice investing here."

"Oh yeah?" Julian smirked at the boy's attitude - it was very appealing. "And who are you?"

"They call me Prism." He replied proudly.

"So, your mutation?" Julian asked quickly. Despite the fact he was mainly here to keep an eye on Josh, he still had a business to run. He had to actually get to know the other dancers, and whether they would bring in any money. Still, it was difficult to concentrate on his own conversation when he could hear Josh arguing with Mac behind him (undoubtedly about their weekend in New York).

"I'm a shapeshifter. Only on basic level, though. I can maintain a face for only a few minutes, before it slips." The boy, who Julian could now identify as 'Prism', explained. "Although, it's my other ability which makes me so useful here. I have a very limited form of telepathy that comes through skin to skin contact. I can identify memories that have struck up specific emotions in the person. For example - if I wanted to know the key points in a person's life where they felt sexual arousal - which is what I mainly use it for here - I get to see all the times they were super turned on. Although, I can also do this for emotions like fear, so watch out. I spend a lot of my time at the door, greeting customers. I recommend certain dancers to them depending on what I see. Of course, they never know I've been in their minds."

"Wow. Impressive." Julian stated genuinely, but the fact he could feel Josh watching him from across the room distracted him and made the words seem a little sarcastic. "I'm sure you're a brilliant asset to the club."

"Would you like a dance, sir?" Prism asked sweetly, reaching forwards and tucking a lock of dark hair behind Julian's ear and trailing his fingertips down Julian's neck in a flirty gesture, which a week ago would have been very appealing to the telekinetic. But right now, his mind with still on why he was so conscious to feel Josh watching him.

"Sure. I'd love that." Julian replied politely.

"Perfect." Prism smiled a perfect, white smile and led Julian from the room.

Finally, tearing his mind away from Josh, Julian noted that Prism was actually very attractive.

"So, tell me." The dancer ordered in a flirty tone, pulling Julian into one of the private rooms and pushing him down on the couch. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me?" Julian suggested, laughing a little.

"Hmmm..." Prism placed his hands on Julian's thighs, leaning forwards into his face. "A girl?"

Prism blinked and suddenly Laura Kinney's perfect, emerald eyes were staring back at Julian. Pulling back a little, Julian's breath caught.

"Wrong one?" Prism tilted his head a little and took the form of Sofia Mantega. "Or maybe..." Now, Julian was face to face with Irma Cuckoo, and understandably freaked out.

"Wha- How?" He stuttered.

"No? Still not right?" Prism returned to his natural form, pouting mockingly. "What do you want, sir? What do you _really_ want?"

Julian's heart stopped for a moment when he saw Elixir in front of him.

"Better, Mr Keller?" Prism purred in Josh's voice. "Is _this_ what you want?"

"No, I-"

"Y'know, I can be better than the original." The way Prism chose to whisper the words in Josh tone sent a shiver through Julian's body. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"I- Umm... This isn't..."

"Julian, do you want me?" Josh's voice moaned.

"Yes..." Julian breathed the word.

"I only need you." The sound of Josh's voice purring the words in his ear came close to driving Julian insane.

" _Josh_..." He moaned, his eyes falling closed

"I'll give you everything you want, Keller." Julian gasped at the sensation of Josh Foley kissing his neck. "I'm entirely yours..."

"Fuck, _Elixir_..." Julian bit his lip, dropping his head back.

"Kiss me, Julian!" Josh's voice begged, and Julian felt the weight of someone straddle his hips. Julian obeyed the command and was soon kissing Josh passionately, moaning into the contact.

"Hot, rich and an amazing kisser - I've really hit the jackpot here." A distinctly British voice whispered between kisses, and suddenly Julian remembered what was going on.

"What the fuck?!" Julian shoved the dancer from his lap, knocking him onto the floor and stared at him in disbelief.

"Awww. So close." Prism complained, his face still Josh's, but his smirk definitely not. "Shoulda held out a little longer, I could've gotten you to go all the way."

"What did you just do?!" Julian yelled, standing over Prism and breathing heavily.

"I gave you what you wanted, Mr Keller." Prism purred, reverting back to his natural appearance.

"If you ever get in my head again, or if anyone finds out about this, you're fired!" Julian snapped before storming from the room, and leaving the club. He fell back against the wall outside, panting as the rain pounded his skin. This suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea. _How was he supposed to work beside Josh every day?_ This wasn't going to end well, he could see that now.

_Julian Keller was in deep trouble._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! A filler chapter!

"You're late." Julian stated when Josh reached the club at twenty six minutes past eight.

"Yup." Josh shot him a sarcastic smile and climbed into the overly pretentious stretched limo when the driver held the door open for Julian, carelessly tossing his bag to the driver.

"You were supposed to be here at-" Julian's complaint was cut off by Josh slamming the car door. " _Eight_..."

Sighing in exasperation, Julian made his way around the back of the car and took the seat beside Josh.

"I was saying goodbye to my boyfriend, _Mr Keller_." Josh replied with sarcastic sweetness. "We had to make up for the fact we wouldn't see each other all weekend."

"Grow up, Josh." Julian rolled his eyes, pouting in irritation.

"Nahh. Maybe if I act like a child you won't hit on me again." Josh leant back against the door, flicking his legs up across the seat and 'accidentally' kicking Julian in the ribs.

"Seriously, Foley! Grow the fuck up! Sit up, shut up and put your seatbelt on!" Julian growled, shoving Josh's feet from the seat.

"If we crash, I'll heal." Josh shrugged, kicking his feet up again and dropping his head back against the window, closing his eyes.

"Not if you're dead." Julian murmurd, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I heard that." Josh smirked despite his irritation.

"Great." Julian mumbled sarcastically as the car pulled away. "I didn't hit on you, by the way."

"You said I was beautiful and you kissed me." Josh replied casually, causing Julian to shoot a conscious look to the driver, who continued to watch the road.

"You kissed me back!" Julian hissed.

"How long will it take us to get to New York?" Josh yawned, ignoring the statement.

"About four hours." Julian pouted in irritation. "Depending on traffic."

" _Perfect_." Again, Josh injected an unnecessary amount of sarcasm into the word.

There was a moment of awkward silence where both boys refused to so much as look at each other, before a slightly sadistic smirk took Julian's lips.

"How's Kevin?" He asked, sickly sweetly. Josh's eyes snapped open and he shot a harsh glare at Julian.

"Keep the fuck away from my relationship, Keller." He growled.

"Hey!" Julian held his hands up in mock surrender. "I love Kevin! I'd never do anything to purposely harm his relationship..."

Josh sighed quietly with relief.

"You, however..." Julian continued. "I'd _love_ to destroy your relationship. That's what my predicament is here."

"Listen, _Hellion_." Josh snarled the name in a mocking tone. "If you so much as think about hurting my boyfriend I will personally hunt you down and fuck your body up so bad that you can't even breath without being put through excruciating, unworldly pain."

"Wow." Julian smirked, rolling his eyes. "Threatening your boss? Not a good idea."

"You're not my boss." Josh stated strongly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can still get you fired." Julian said with a little too much satisfaction.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Josh replied, closing his eyes, hating to admit that Julian was right.

"Dream of me." Julian teased.

"I'm not in the mood for nightmares." Josh mumbled, before the car fell into silence, and soon both boys were asleep.

 

 

"Josh?" Julian chuckled, pushing his fingers through Elixir's perfect, blond hair. Mumbling a little, Josh stirred slightly, before drifting off again.

"Hey, Foley!" Julian laughed, poking Josh's cheek.

"Five more minutes..." Josh nuzzled more into Julian's abdomen. Whilst asleep, he had somehow managed to rotate his body one hundred and eighty degrees, and was currently using Julian's thighs as a pillow. When Julian had woken, he found this kind of amusing and, although he'd never admit it, he really loved the closeness of their bodies.

"Josh?" He whispered, stroking Josh's fringe from his face. "We're here..."

" _Kev_..." Josh breathed in his sleep, causing Julian to frown deeply.

"Wake up, jackass!" Julian shoved Josh's shoulders roughly. "We have shit to do!"

Moaning, Josh opened one eye, before the other soon followed it and he sat up quickly, pushing back from Julian.

"Woah! Why was I sleeping in your lap?!" Josh hissed, wide eyed.

"Beats me, idiot." Julian climbed from the car to hide his blush. "Get outta the car. We've reached the hotel."

"Wait!" Josh stumbled out of the car after Julian, not wanting to be left alone.

"Aww. You scared of the big, bad city, Foley?" Julian teased with a satisfied smirk.

"Shut up." Josh mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, I get it!" Julian laughed. "You're frightened and you need the heroic, and terribly gorgeous, telekinetic millionaire to look after you."

"I said shut up." Josh murmured, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't deny it." Julian smirked smugly.

"I didn't agree with it, either." Josh stated strongly as they climbed the steps into the hotel.

"It's okay to need a hero, Joshy." Julian teased in a patronizing tone, throwing his arm around Josh's shoulder.

"Get off me, douchebag." Josh shrugged Julian's arm from his body and resisted the small smirk that threatened his lips.

Laughing at the irritation in Josh's expression, Julian approached the front desk.

"Mr Keller," a slender blonde clerk purred when Julian leant arrogantly against the desk, fluttering her eyelashes. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"The usual suite should be booked for us." He replied quickly, glancing back at Josh who stood in awe at the extravagance of the building. "Thanks, Kelsie."

"Certainly, sir." Kelsie smiled politely and typed a few things out on the computer, before turning and retrieving a small key, placing it on the desk. "Here is your key and we hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Taking up the key, Julian turned and tossed it to Josh, who caught it clumsily. "Top floor." Julian commanded vaguely

"Pretentious?" Josh suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"Just shut up and go call the elevator, sparkles." Julian ordered, laughing.

"Fine." Josh rolled his eyes and headed off across the room to the elevator, soon followed by Julian.

"Mr Keller?" Kelsie spoke up with a blush.

"Hmm?" Julian hummed, turning back.

" _He's cute_!" She mouthed, nodding towards Josh, who waited, oblivious, at the elevator doors.

"Goodbye, Kelsie." Julian laughed, rolling his eyes.

"What did she say?" Josh tilted his head when Julian arrived beside him, before the elevator doors pinged open and they stepped inside.

"Nothing important." Julian shrugged, pressing the button for the sixteenth floor.

"Was it about me?" For the first time today, Josh grinned genuinely.

"No." Julian replied a little too quickly as the elevator began to ascend. "Why are you so smiley all of a sudden, anyway?"

"Plotting." Josh smirked.

"What?" Julian frowned deeply, Josh's comment unsettling him a little.

"Well, you forced me to come to New York; I might as well enjoy it." Josh shrugged, leaning back against the elevator wall. "Which involves irritating the hell outta you whenever I get the opportunity."

"So, I'm paying for you to stay in a gorgeous hotel, I'm paying for your travel expenses, I'm paying for your food, and you repay me by intentionally pissing me off?" Julian raised his eyebrows.

"Yep." Josh grinned widely.

"You're so annoying." Despite himself, Julian laughed.

"It's working, then." Josh shot Julian a flirty smirk, before realizing and hiding it quickly.

"Yes, Josh. It's working." Julian rolled his eyes, smiling, and left the elevator when the doors opened.

"Perfect." Josh quickly unlocked the door that Julian gestured to and stepped into the lavish suite. Stopping abruptly, he scanned the huge, open plan room.

"What?" Julian smirked, pushing past Josh and dropping down onto the extravagant, king-sized, modern bed.

"There's only one bed. Where are you sleeping?" Josh frowned, shooting Julian a curious look.

"Here." Julian grinned, looking up at the clear, white ceiling, dotted with tiny LED lights.

"Where am I sleeping?" Josh sounded almost offended before he even got an answer.

"There's a couch in the living area or a chaise lounge at the end of the bed." Julian's tone was irritatingly smug.

"No way! No! I am not sleeping on the couch!" Josh hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, you can sleep in this bed?" Julian sat up with a heavy sigh.

"Really?" Drawing back a little, Josh couldn't mask his surprise and suspicion.

"Yeah." Julian smirked smugly. " _With me_."

"No! Fuck off, Keller. I'll take the couch."

"You sure? It's really comfortable..."

"No way, Julian!"

"Well..." Julian stood and stepped up to Josh slowly. "If you change your mind..." He whispered, his eyes locked with Josh's.

"I won't." Josh breathed, Julian's close proximity and hushed tone sending a shiver through his body.

"Sure." Julian smirked arrogantly, as if he could see exactly what he was doing to Josh, and shouldered past him.

"I love Kevin, you know? I've spent far too long loving him to spoil that by wasting a night with you." Josh called after Julian when the telekinetic mindlessly began searching through the cupboards of the kitchenette.

"I know." Julian shrugged, his tone light and casual. "I didn't suggest you should do anything to jeopardize that."

"But you-"

"Josh, get your mind out of the gutter. I only said you could share a bed with me, if you wanted to. To sleep. Nothing more." Julian feigned innocence perfectly, offering Josh a careful smile to hide his devilish smirk.

"You liar! You know exactly what you meant!" Josh argued, pouting. "You want us to-"

"Your mind came up with that idea, Elixir. Not mine. Are you sure your relationship is as stable as you think it is?" Julian quirked an eyebrow.

"Stop it." Josh warned, narrowing his eyes. "I know exactly what you're doing, Keller, and it's not gonna work."

"I'm not doing anything." Julian smirked when he retrieved an expensive bottle of red wine from the minibar. "Y'know, Kevin is a good guy. I have no idea how he ended up with you." Allowing his eyes to connect with Josh's for a moment, Julian smiled sarcastically and held up the bottle. "Drink?"

"No, thanks." Josh replied sweetly, ignoring Julian's jabs and playing along with his game. "I don't drink alcohol."

"Of course not." Julian smirked, pouring himself a glass and sauntering back over to Josh. "The good, little healer can't risk stepping out of line."

"Exactly, sir." Josh made his way over to the couch, ignoring Julian's advances easily. Sitting with a slight sigh, he looked back at Julian over his shoulder. "I thought we were here on business, Mr Keller."

"Of course, Elixir." Julian smirked, impressed by how easily Josh had caught on and played back to him. "I have a few contacts meeting us tonight."

"Sounds very educational." Josh rolled his eyes and reached for the television remote.

"It will be." Julian stated, although a warning tone took his voice as he sat beside Josh. "So, make sure you behave yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay, I totally rewrote the end of this chapter, so...

"But why?" Josh moaned, pushing a hand to his forward, totally embarrassed.

"You know why!" Julian sang from the couch, where he sat loading paper work into a brief case.

"No, I don't!" Josh countered. "Why can't I wear a suit like you and all the other businesspeople who are gonna be there?"

"Because you're not a businessman, Elixir." Julian replied bluntly, looking up at Josh with a heavy sigh. "You're a stripper."

"Well, yeah. But this is a meeting, not a night at the club." Josh argued, falling back onto the couch heavily.

Julian rolled his eyes at Josh's reaction. "Technically, it's both. The meeting is at a club."

"Wait. Are you gonna expect me to dance, because I don't-"

"Yes, Elixir. You may be asked to dance." Julian stated in a slow, patronizing register, cutting off Josh's protests.

"But why this?!" Josh hissed, throwing the handcuffs at Julian's head to get him to look up from the paperwork he was so invested in sorting.

"Because, this outfit looks fucking perfect on you, okay?" Julian replied quickly, soon returning his attention to the papers, not wanting to look at Josh in that far too familiar cop outfit for too long.

"But I don't want to-"

"My trip. My rules." Julian replied unnecessarily childishly.

"This outfit-"

"Elixir," Julian sighed loudly. "I'm the businessman here. I'm the one who's going to bring your money in. I'm the one who knows what works in this industry. You're going to listen to me, and maybe - just _maybe -_ try to do what I say!"

"Julian, are you making me wear this because it's what I was wearing _that night_?" Josh eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"No. I just asked Mac what your newest outfit was, and he gave me this one." Julian replied truthfully.

"I still don't see why I can't wear-"

"For fuck sake, Elixir! You're an object!" Julian snapped, done with being nice. "You're there to make me look good! They bring their questions, and I bring an example of the service I provide - that's you! Deal with it."

"Wow..." Josh couldn't help feeling a little insulted. It was his job to be objectified a little, and he had no issues with that. But it was different coming from Julian.

"So, you do as I say. You speak when I allow. You dance when I tell you. And you wear what I goddamn order you to!" Julian took a breath, looking over to the floor-to-ceiling window that exposed the city.

Josh paused before answering. This was business now. _Real_ business. No playing along to screw with each other. _Real, hardcore_ _business_. He took a breath. "Yes, Mr Keller."

"I'm sorry." Julian spoke quietly. "I'm just stressed."

"I understand." Josh replied, retrieving the cuffs and clipping them onto his belt. "Do you want me to call a cab?"

Julian shook his head, snapping the briefcase shut and standing with a sigh. "The car's ready downstairs."

"You look good, sir." Josh commented shyly, following Julian to the door. He knew that tonight he needed to be a good employee and nothing else. Julian was clearly freaking out over this meeting, and Josh (although he wouldn't admit it) hated seeing him that way.

"Thanks." Julian took a few deep breaths. "You all ready to go?"

 

\----

 

Josh had always thought DNA was a large club. A large, _fancy_ club. But it was nothing compared to _Eccentrics_ \- the club where Julian's meeting was being held. There were podiums dotted throughout the floor in front of the stage, with girls spinning precariously on poles balancing atop them. The lighting was extravagant and suitably neon - similarly to the theme of the rest of the club.

"Keller." Julian stated when the female at the bar requested his name. "Julian Keller. We have a meeting at seven."

"Of course. If you'd like to follow Rachel," the woman gestured kindly to a barely-dressed blonde girl who'd appeared beside them. "She'll take you through."

Rachel led them through the crowd, weaving between the podiums. Soon they arrived at two large, metallic doors which reflected the flittering lights perfectly, and Rachel pressed a button on a box beside the doors, before speaking into it.

Josh was in awe of the spectacular club. _This was the kinda place Keller could get him into?!_ This was amazing!

"Hey, hottie." A gorgeous, redheaded dancer sauntered over to Josh, placing her hands on her hips with a flirty grin. "Nice outfit. I was wondering if I could tempt you with a dance or-"

"He can't afford you, trust me." Julian cut in, taking Josh's arm and tugging him to his side. Josh pouted as he watched the dancer disappear back into the crowd. "They're paid to be nice to you, Foley. Don't fall for it."

"Surprisingly, I know that." Josh retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I am _'them'_."

Julian shot him a glare and narrowed his eyes, causing Josh to shut his mouth and drop his head a little. That's right - _no arguing with him tonight._

"Sorry, sir." He murmured, as Rachel pushed the door open and led them through to a back room with plush, red leather couches surrounding a large, dark oak table. A few attractive boys and girls in underwear wandered around with silver trays holding shot glasses balancing on their fingertips.

"Mr Keller!" An older male in a smart, grey suit greeted Julian with a wide, crooked grin, that unsettled Josh a little. "What a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"And you, Mr James." Julian smiled kindly, shaking the other man's hand politely.

"And what have you brought for us?" The older man - Mr James - allowed his eyes to scan Josh's body, and Josh couldn't help but outwardly cringe slightly.

"This is Elixir - a prestigious dancer from my most recent investment." Julian explained proudly, throwing Josh a very subtle - but just noticeable - comforting smile.

"Good work." Mr James commented, heading across the room to the table where the other businesspeople had now been seated - five other men and two women.

"Stay standing. Don't speak unless I prompt you to. And, for fuck sake, try a smile!" Julian hissed at Josh under his breath, before following Mr James across the room and sitting at the head of the table, as directed by a perfectly gorgeous waitress. Josh followed Julian's orders and stood silently beside him.

"So, let's get straight to business." Mr James announced loudly from where he sat at the opposite end of the table. "Mr Keller. You are here to convince us to accept mutant dancers in our clubs, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Julian smiled a perfect, rich boy smile, straightening the papers in front of him carefully. "And please, call me Julian."

"But mutant hysteria is on the up!" One of the younger men argued immediately. "This choice could be catastrophic for our clubs!"

"Of course, I understand." Julian agreed politely, and Josh noted he'd never seen him so professional. "But the desire for mutants in this business is growing rapidly each day. Ladies and gentlemen, we are the best in our field, correct? And so we should all know that said field is fuelled by secret desires and lies. That is our target market. Closeted gay men and women. Bored husbands and wives. We fuel the needs they are not able to admit to the world. And the next boom market of this nature? Customers interested by mutants. Real, visually different mutants."

A chorus of chatter and discussion erupted over the table for a moment before Julian spoke again. "I have been investing in mutant clubs for almost a year now. And, honestly, it's been the easiest money I've ever made."

"Mr Keller," one of the businesswomen spoke up, clearing her throat. "You are a mutant yourself, correct?"

"Correct." Julian confirmed confidently. However, Josh's mutation was alerting him to how fast Julian's heart was racing. "Telekinetic. I can move things with the power of my mind."

"And your hands," another male prompted. "Are they-"

"My hands are not part of my mutation, no. And I am not at liberty to discuss the events that lead to my amputation within this meeting." Josh could feel Julian growing tense and suddenly had a huge temptation to punch the asshole who attempted to bring that up square in the jaw.

"I apologize for Mr Turner's inappropriate interruption." The woman continued. _So, that's your name, big shot? Fuck you, Turner!_ Josh growled in his mind in response to this. "What my question was leading to was this - how are we sure that you aren't using this as a way to further the success of your kind?"

"Miss, are you really implying that if mutants wanted to gain power, we would start at the world's strip clubs?" Julian's comment earned him a low hum of laughter from the room. "I can assure you - that is not what this is."

"You said that you have been working with mutant clubs recently? Could we see your statistics?" Another man prompted.

"Certainly." Opening his briefcase, he held a stack of papers out to Josh, who took them (after a moment of confusion) and carefully and silently distributed them around the table, before returning to stand beside Julian again.

"As you can see, the first mutant club I invested in - _X-Statix_ \- is currently taking in profits on par with _Eccentrics_." Julian explained proudly, causing Josh to almost frown in disbelief. If this club was taking in as much as it appeared to be, that really was impressive!

"I, for one," Mr James began. "Am tired of figures. I would like to see Mr Keller explain his product and how it will benefit us."

"Of course, Mr James!" Julian agreed smugly, standing and stepping out beside Josh (who was still reeling over being referred to as a _'product'_ ). "My most recent investment is a small, high class club in upper state New York, aptly named _DNA_."

"And this," Mr James gestured vaguely at Josh. "Is an example of what we can expect at any of your clubs?"

"Exactly. Elixir, here, has been dancing for two years and has long been the club's star attraction. And, really, it's not difficult to see why." Julian continued, a hint of pride in his tone as he circled Josh slowly.

"What mutation is this an example of?" A short man with dark - and quickly balding hair - spoke up.

"Elixir is biokinetic. The ability to manipulate the body - including one's own." Julian answered quickly. "Can you imagine? A truly pristine dancer. Appearance never faltering, no matter the situation. That is Elixir."

"And the skin?" The second woman asked suddenly.

"A secondary mutation. And quite a stunning one, if you ask me." Julian commented mindlessly, tipping Josh's chin up a little with metallic fingertips. Their eyes connected for a moment and Julian smirked a little, biting his lip, before returning his attention to the meeting.

"Wouldn't it have been more sensible to bring a dancer from an older investment?" Mr James questioned suspiciously. "A tried and tested example?"

"I have a personal interest in Elixir." Julian replied vaguely, causing Josh to shoot him a sharp glance.

"May we?" Mr James raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Julian guided Josh away from the table a little as the others stood. " _Don't fuck this up_." He growled lowly in Josh's ear.

"I must say, you make a compelling pitch, Mr Keller." One commented as he approached Josh.

"Very impressive." Another agreed, gliding a finger down Josh's neck. _Jeez, he was not a sex doll!_ "What's the specialty?"

"Elixir?" Julian pushed calmly, directing the question onto Josh.

"Mainly solo, stage dancer with maximum customer interaction." Josh relayed routinely, which was difficult whilst being poked and prodded from all angles, including - he swallowed hard - _there_.

"And private dances, I assume?" Again, the man asked Julian this.

"Yes." Julian answered for Josh. "Elixir, shirt." He commanded subtly, and Josh quickly obeyed, unbuttoning and removing his shirt, holding it behind him. He was met with a wave of _'oohs'_ and _'aahs'_ that forced himself to work hard not to roll his eyes.

"As you can see, the examples you could be working with as part of my proposal are truly spectacular." Julian announced proudly.

"Indeed." Mr James agreed, seemingly reluctantly. "Thank you for your demonstration, Mr Keller. I've seen enough."

"Very well." Julian smiled politely, awaiting the other businesspeople to retreat before stepping back to Josh. "Dammit, Foley. That was perfect. Thank you." He whispered with genuine relief. "You can put your shirt back on now. We'll be done in the next hour if things keep going this well. Just stay silent and everything will be over soon."

Josh nodded to confirm he understood and slipped the shirt back over his shoulders as Julian took his seat once again.

"So," Julian regained his businesslike facade. "Next question?"

 

\-----

 

"Wow, Josh. We did it!" Julian laughed happily, climbing into the car. "Three of them signed right now, and the rest said I'll hear within a week!"

"I know. I heard." Josh replied bluntly when the doors shut, leaving them alone in the confined space.

"What's wrong?" Julian frowned, leaning into Josh a little. "You were amazing in there!"

"Do you have any idea what that felt like?" Josh hissed, finally allowed the emotionless facade to break. "You didn't tell me it would be that bad!"

"Oh, c'mon, 'Lixir!" Julian laughed, wrapping an arm around Josh's shoulders. "That's your job. You spend your life being objectified."

"Not like that!" Josh growl, shrugged Julian's arm away. "You didn't tell me they'd be touching me like that! Or that I wouldn't be allowed to speak or even move at all."

"Josh, these people are professionals. That's what they do." Julian sighed, nuzzling Josh's neck as the alcohol obviously began to take effect. "You're just an investment to them."

"Yeah, I got that." Josh mumbled, pushing Julian away carelessly. "That was the most demoralizing thing I've ever had to go through!"

"But you're a-"

"Yes!" Josh cut off Julian's pathetic protests. "Yes, I am a stripper. But when you're dancing, you're in total control. They may objectify you, but you can objectify them right back - just walking money bags. But that..." He shook his head. "That was disgusting - _humiliating_!"

"So, why go along with it?!" Julian snapped. "Why not just leave?"

"Because I didn't want to mess this up for you, okay?!" Josh admitted sharply, before taking a few deep breaths. "I saw how important this was to you and I just... I couldn't bring myself to let you down."

"And you didn't. You were amazing!" Julian smiled kindly and he actually looked like a friend for the first time since he'd discovered Josh's past when they met at Xavier's. "So, what's the issue?"

"The issue is that you didn't tell me." Josh sighed, dropping his head back against the head rest. "I walked in there thinking I'd be equal to- well, maybe not _you_ and _them_ , but their assistants at least. But no. In there, I had as many rights and as much humanity as your paperwork."

"Josh, I'm really sorry." Julian whispered genuinely. "I was just so caught up... I didn't think about what it would feel like to have-"

"Yeah. I know." Josh cut in. "Just take me back to the hotel, Keller."

"Josh..."

" _No_."

"But-"

"Please. I just want to get out of these clothes."

"Okay." Julian whispered calmly, signalling to the driver.

"Oh, _god_." Josh moaned, burying his face in his hands. "Can you imagine what Kevin would've thought?"

"I'm sorry, Josh." Julian shook his head slowly. "I'm so sorry."

"Maybe I shouldn't be doing this..." Josh whispered, his face still hidden by his fingers.

"What?" Josh noticed Julian's heart rate increase as he spoke.

"Stripping... Maybe it's- Maybe I should-"

"No, Josh!" Julian's voice held a warning tone. "No! You are not wimping out on me!"

" _'Wimping out'_?!" Josh laughed in disbelief. "You don't freaking get it, do you?"

"It's just a job! A job that you happen to be exceptional at!" Julian argued, somehow making this not sound like a compliment.

" _Julian_..." Josh shook his head. "You try it. Spend a week dancing every night. See how many customers it takes for you to get worn down!"

"How can you get worn down by having so many people drooling over you?!" Julian argued, his irritation resurfacing.

"You don't understand!" Josh snapped in frustration. "Ugh. Just forget it!"

"Then, make me understand!" Julian begged suddenly. "Please... Josh... I need to know..."

"I- I-" Josh pulled back, shaking his head. "It's not that easy... You're not a sex worker. You don't sell yourself. You can't understand until you're in that position."

Julian nodded silently and looked away, out the window, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Elixir. I didn't mean to-"

"Never use me like that without my informed consent, ever again, okay?" Josh cut in, his voice sharp, yet calm.

"Okay..." Julian agreed quietly.

" _But_ ," Josh emphasized the word pointedly. "I will let you... Use me, I mean. It was horrible most of the time but I want to help you, and I enjoyed making you look good."

"Yeah?" Julian smiled, looking up at Josh, their faces uncomfortably close.

"Yes, Keller." Josh sighed, really not believing he was doing this. "I'll help you to help _DNA_ and my career, but that's it. And if you ever throw me into something like that without my knowledge again, I'll just quit. Deal?"

Julian seemed to be considering this for a moment. "Okay... Deal."

"But right now, I really need to go home." Josh sighed, pushing both hands into his hair. "I need some time to think. I just can't be here with you. I need Kev... I-"

His words were cut off when Julian kissed him, soft and slow, a little drunkenly. Josh was frozen for a moment, before he pushed Julian back roughly. _No. No, no, no_. This wasn't right. He didn't want this. Not like the first time, at the club. He didn't want Julian. Not now that he saw who he really was. _No_.

"What the hell?!" He hissed, keeping his arms stretched out between them to ensure Julian couldn't attempt anything again.

"I thought-"

"You were wrong!" Josh cut in, shaking his head in disbelief. "You've just spent the last two hours making me feel like crap! I have an amazing boyfriend at home who cares for me... And... I... I don't... Just no! No, Julian! I don't want you! That kiss at the club was a mistake!"

"Josh, don't be like-"

" _No_!" Josh drew back more, holding up a hand to silence Julian's protests. "I'm going home. Right now. Take my stuff back to the club on Monday."

"You have no money..." Julian noted quietly.

"I'll hitchhike my way home, I don't care!" Josh shrugged thoughtlessly.

"Dressed like that?" Julian raised an eyebrow. "You look like some sort of cheap call boy!"

Josh stared at Julian with narrowed eyes for a moment. " _Fine_." He growled. "I'd rather walk all the way home than spend another five minutes stuck in this car with you."

He signalled to the driver and the car soon pulled up at the side of the road.

"Josh, wait..." Julian closed his eyes for a moment to order his thoughts, before exiting the car after Josh and following him down the sidewalk.

"Leave me alone, Keller!" Josh called back, walking faster.

"No! Wait! I-" Julian telekinetically tugged Josh to a halt, catching up with him quickly.

"This is harassment. I can sue you." Josh growled lowly, still unable to move as he watched Julian take out his wallet.

"Here," Julian held out a wad of notes between them. "This should cover the cab."

"Oh..." Josh relaxed a little when he felt the telekinetic hold fall away, and took the money.

Julian rolled his eyes, before turning away. "Whatever."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I added some stuff to the end of the previous chapter yesterday, and this won't really make sense without it, so...
> 
> This is kinda angsty and fluffy and romantic and omg idek, but here, have some Kevin, because I know you're missing him profusely.

_'Do you know how long killing you has been all I can think about?'_ Kevin tossed around in the uncomfortable bed as the memories teased and taunted his mind.

"Josh..." He groaned in his sleep, through gritted teeth. _Not again_. The same nightmare, so often, but it never got easier.

 _'And now I'm going to do it.'_ The words sent the most painful shock of guilt through Kevin's chest. _No, no, no! Not again! No!_ He wanted so desperately to wake himself, but he couldn't. He was trapped! Forced to watch what might have been if Josh hadn't have fixed him that day. Forced to feel Josh's skin fall apart under his touch. Forced to watch him _die_. Over and _over_.

He sobbed in his sleep and shouted out to the empty room. He couldn't see this again... _No_... It hurt so bad...

" _Josh_! No!" He yelled out, tangling himself up in the sheets, sweat coating his skin.

"Kev?" Josh - entirely soaked from the rain - pushed into the apartment to see Kevin writhing and moaning on the bed. "Kevin!"

He rushed over, straddling Kevin and shaking his shoulders to wake him, as usual.

"It's okay, gorgeous! I'm here. Wake up! Please, wake up!" He begged, close to tears himself. Kevin gasped, bolting upright as he was torn from the dream.

"Josh! Josh, oh my god..." He hugged his boyfriend tightly, crying into his shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh, Josh... I'm _so_ sorry."

"Hey... No... It doesn't matter... It's okay... Shhh..." Josh whispered softly, kissing Kevin's forehead.

"Oh god..." Kevin sobbed, shaking his head against Josh's shoulder.

"Do you need to throw up?" Josh asked gently, stroking Kevin's hair. Kevin nodded silently in response. "Okay, gorgeous." He sighed, climbing from the bed and retrieving the small trash can from beside the nightstand, placing it carefully in Kevin's lap, before sitting slowly beside him and rubbing smooth circles on his back.

"I'm so sorry..." Kevin panted, before vomiting.

"Shhh... It's okay... Nothing happened... You fixed it, remember?" Josh sighed sympathetically, kissing Kevin's shoulder. "You made the right choice... It's all okay... I love you, Kevin..."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Kevin moaned, shaking his head.

"Shhh... It's okay. Everything's okay." Josh reassured, taking the trash can. "Give me your shirt, you're wet through." He ordered softly, running his fingers through Kevin's hair. Kevin slowly removed the long-sleeved shirt he slept in, still shaking.

" _Josh_..." He whimpered.

"I know... I'm here..." Josh whispered, kissing Kevin's cheek before taking Kevin's shirt and the trash can and standing from the bed again. "I'm gonna get all this cleaned up, I'll be right back, okay?"

Kevin nodded silently and hugged his knees to his chest. He still shook terribly, and felt far too hot, the sheet clinging to his skin. He pushed them away desperately. The fact they couldn't use cool, cotton sheets didn't help. Synthetic generally meant _'ten times hotter'_ when it came to bed sheets. Kevin always worried about this affecting Josh when he slept, but Elixir's biokinesis meant he could regulate his body temperature, leaving him totally immune to the discomfort of overheating. Kevin wasn't so lucky. When he was alone, he had two choices - freeze to death in the unheated apartment or get annoyingly clammy under the sheets.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Josh breathed the words sweetly, passing Kevin a glass of cool water, before dropping onto the bed beside him.

"I guess..." Kevin whispered shakily, between grateful gulps of water. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York."

"I came home early." Josh shrugged, kissing Kevin slowly.

"Yeah, I see that..." Kevin frowned a little. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing significant." Josh promised. "I'm glad I came home when I did."

"Well, if it's not significant why are you soaking wet and dressed as an over sexualized cop?" Kevin smirked a little, slightly better now. "Seems pretty significant."

"I only had enough cab fare to get me into town. Had to walk the last two miles." Josh explained quickly.

"That really isn't telling me what happened." Kevin chuckled, stroking Josh's hair from his eyes. "And how the hell did you afford a cab from New York?"

"Two words - _Julian Keller_." Josh sighed, lying back in the bed.

"What did he do this time?" Kevin laughed, leaning down and kissing Josh's cheek.

"Oh god. It was horrible, Kev." Josh moaned, covering his face with his hands. "He made me stand there, totally silent, in front of a room full of rich douchebags who poked me and treated me like some sort of product to be bought. _Ugh_..."

"Oh, Josh..." Kevin sighed, taking one of Josh's hands and kissing his knuckles. "So, you just left?"

"No, I did it. I left after. He just didn't get it. He didn't understand what it made me feel like..." Josh pouted sadly, looking up into Kevin's eyes.

"Listen, Julian was a big part of my life at school..." Kevin whispered. "Honestly, I'm well aware of how much of a dick he is. He does douche stuff. He always has put himself before people's feelings. Although, saying that, he's not a bad guy. He _does_ care. He just forgets to think before he does stuff."

"I know. I think..." Josh bit his lip and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I think I was more insulted that he didn't tell me... He just assumed..."

"Yeah, he does that." Kevin whispered with a small smile. "Seriously, though, he's your boss now - you're gonna have to spend a lot of time with him. So, maybe - _this once_ \- you should let him off. But tell him that if he ever upsets my boyfriend again, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I don't need you to look after me, Kev." Josh murmured with a sigh. "But thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Kiss me?"

Kevin obeyed, smiling into the kiss. "I'm so glad you're home, Elixir."

"Me too." Josh whispered, straddling Kevin's hips. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"You're here now. That's all that matters." Kevin beamed up at him, sitting up under his weight a little.

"Your body is overheated from the nightmare still, you need to cool off." Josh noted with a frown, pulling back a little.

"No, I don't." Kevin purred, kissing up Josh's neck, causing the healer to moan appreciatively.

"Are you sure you don't want some more water?" Josh asked quietly, gasping when Kevin bit his neck gently. "Kev, _stop_. I need to make sure you're okay and if you keep doing this, I'll-"

"I'm fine." Kevin cut in, smirking against Josh's jaw. "Come on, Elixir. I want to welcome you home..."

"Kev..." Josh breathed against Kevin's lips, before kissing him deeply, pushing him slowly back into the bed. "You're everything I want."

"Josh, I love you." Kevin looked up into Josh's eyes as he said the words. It still made Josh's heart skip a beat. _Every time_.

"I love you too, Kevin Ford. I'm hopelessly in love with you." Josh began slowly unbuttoning the navy cop shirt he still wore, whilst keeping all of his focus of Kevin.

"That dream... That night... On Utopia..." Kevin released a shaky breath and shook his head slowly. "I didn't- I couldn't-"

"Do you know how scared I was, gorgeous?" Josh spoke up, dropping his shirt back off his shoulders. Leaning down over Kevin, he felts the cool droplets of rain water that still clung to his skin and hair slip down his body of fall to Kevin's bare torso and face.

"I'm so sorry, Josh." Kevin seemed to wince a little through the words that had already been said too much.

"No. I wasn't scared of you hurting me. I wasn't scared of Selene. I wasn't scared of that stupid virus, or the plague of stupid zombie thingys." Josh explained, kissing Kevin's collarbones in turn, drawing his dripping hair across Kevin's neck. "I was terrified of losing you. I saw you there and... _Fuck_... I missed you so much after you left the institute, and then... You were _there_... And you were so gorgeous, even more perfect than I remembered... But I could feel Selene's virus in your body and I- I- I'd only just found you, I couldn't lose you to _her_! I knew she was manipulating you - hurting you. And that scared me so much... Because I really did love you, Ford. Always have. Always will."

"You saved me..." Kevin whispered simply.

Josh shook his head as he kissed down Kevin's abdomen. "No... We saved each other."

"I guess that's what X-Men do, right?" Kevin smiled slightly, blushing at the feeling of Josh's lips on his skin.

"Guess so..." Josh murmured in response, moving back up Kevin's body to kiss his lips again. Rainwater occasionally dripped from his hair, over his face and onto Kevin's cheeks. "I love you, Wither."

"I love you too, Elixir. Endlessly." Kevin promised between kisses, and Josh suddenly felt very stupid for ever considering he could let this boy go. Screw Julian Keller, Kevin Ford was all he needed, _now and forever._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf i finished this chapter at the start of april last year and it's just festered in my ipod ew
> 
> also, yes, if you follow my tumblr, you may know that the oc in this fic, Prism, is actually a character i'm using for a webcomic rn woah
> 
> also also, this whole fic sucks and i hate it, but i have two more chapters written that i wanna dump here before i give it up for good

Josh always loved group dances. They were less intense and more relaxed than his solos. It was good to have a little fun with things sometimes in this job - _and the other boys were definitely fun!_ Of course, he'd never tell Kevin that... He'd just get weird and jealous about it. But the fact was that recently Josh had rarely felt more empowered than he did on stage with the guys in the club.

All six of the guys were performing today. Those were the days Josh liked best - when they were _all_ there. The six of them were far closer than they should be, and far closer than Josh would ever admit to Kevin. But they were like brothers. The roster of guys - unlike the girls - had barely changed for the past two years.

Elixir was the key component in the group. The strong, arrogant character who was more than gorgeous and more than amazing at his job.

Prism was - _and always had been_ \- Josh's partner in the dances where pair’s motifs were required. Fun, flirty and flamboyant, Prism was exciting and bubbly and Josh loved the chemistry they had on stage more than he ever thought possible. Even if the shapeshifter did get so obviously jealous of Josh's position sometimes…

Aerious had the power of wind manipulation, much like Sofia, Josh's old teammate, but to a lesser extent. His pale skin and shock white hair contrasted so perfectly with deep, blue eyes and the most gorgeous sly grin that was always plastered on his lips. He was sweet and lovely, with a hint of sassy smugness that drove the customers wild.

Feral's mutation was simple - spectacular strength and endurance. His bulging muscles, olive skin and dark hair worked gorgeously together. He was quiet, reserved and always seemed to be calculating. He and Aerious being paired together was something Josh never quite understood.

Tangent was a speedster. He had a young face for his age - appearing around eighteen (maybe even younger some days) - and used this to his advantage, emphasizing his adorable, immature personality.

It was entirely understandable why he was paired with Livewire, _DNA'_ s resident technopath, who treated Tangent like a little brother (despite the latter being at least a year older). Both boys regularly changed their hair colours, usually to colours that contrasted together (today, Tangent was sporting a cool blue, whilst Livewire debuted a vibrant orange).

Josh felt undeniably close to all five. They were his family since he left the institute. And it was easy to see that they liked him just as much back. He was assigned relationship guru in their group, most likely due to his sexuality (he could help Prism with 'boy trouble' just as easily as he could recommend to the others 'how to get the girl'), and so was pretty much forced into becoming so close to his colleagues, particularly Prism and Tangent.

"You nervous?" Prism's amused, British tone snapped Josh from his train of thought.

"Huh?" He blinked at the shapeshifter blankly for a moment.

"Are you nervous?" Prism repeated slowly, in the most patronizing tone he could manage.

"Why would I be?" Josh frowned, feeling like he must be missing something important.

"Bloody hell, 'Lixir! Do you forget everything?" Prism chuckled, stepping up to Josh with a smirk. "Mr Keller's watching tonight, remember?"

"He's already seen me dance. It's not a big deal." Elixir replied with a shrug, because it was true - it shouldn't be a big deal. But it kind of _was_. He'd never admit it but after this weekend, he was striving to impress Hellion however he could.

"It's _so_ a big deal!" Prism argued, laughing. "He's our investor. We have to make sure we make the club look _'investment worthy'_."

"Why? He's already invested. We don't need to prove ourselves to him." Josh frowned at little at the idea, as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

"He can still pull out!" Prism shot Josh a sharp look of confusion. "And, I mean, don't you wanna impress him for... _Personal reasons_?"

"I have a boyfriend, Pri, you know that." Josh sighed, realizing after that he didn't deny it.

"Fine. If you're not gonna go after him, I will." Prism grinned with a little too much satisfaction.

"You're not his type!" Josh blurted suddenly, before feeling a strong urge to facepalm.

"I can be anyone's type, 'Lix." Prism whispered, taking the form of Kevin for a few seconds.

"Hey! No impersonating Kev! That's weird!" Josh laughed, punching Prism on the arm.

"Why? Would you prefer this?" Prism smirked and shifted into Julian's appearance. "Like what you see, Foley?"

"Be good, asshole. Keller's just an old friend." Josh rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the mirror where he continued fixing his hair.

"He likes you, y'know?" Prism - now back to his usual appearance - smirked smugly and sat smoothly in one of the plush, leather seats that the dancers had stolen from the club floor for the changing rooms.

"I know." Josh mumbled truthfully, spraying his fringe with hairspray to keep it out of his eyes.

"He's also hot, rich and exciting. Emphasis on _rich_." Prism glanced up at Josh with amusement.

"How do you even know he likes me, anyway? I mean, most people don't even know he likes guys." Josh quizzed, frowning a little (though, more at his disobedient hair than the situation).

"I danced for him." Prism shrugged.

This piqued Josh's interest - and inexplicable jealousy - a little. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Prism smiled proudly. "I can't talk about it though. He wants to keep things like that secret."

"How convenient." Josh mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost." Prism stood and held out his tie to Josh. "Please?" He pouted sweetly. It was common knowledge Prism couldn't tie a tie, and it always fell to Josh to do it for him.

"Sure." Josh forced a smile and took the blue, silk tie from Prism's hands. "So, you and Keller... You hit it off?"

"You could say that..." Prism laughed as Josh pulled the material through his collar.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh's frown deepened and he bit his lip, smoothing Prism's tie.

"Nothing, 'Lixir." Prism threw him a cheesy grin as he stepped back. "Don't worry your pretty, little head about it."

"Pri, I seriously hate you." Josh teased, shoving the other mutant's shoulder lightly.

"No, you don't." Prism laughed, taking Kevin's form again. "I'm your boyfriend - you _love_ me!"

"If he ever finds out you're doing that he will seriously kick your ass." Josh smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Then, you better not tell him, _babe_." Prism whispered - using Kevin's voice to match his appearance - and draping his arm over Josh's shoulders.

"Firstly, Kevin has never called me _'babe'_. Ever." Josh laughed. "And secondly, _dammit, Pri!_ You are such a flirt!"

In that moment, Julian pushed into the dressing room. "Josh! I-" he stopped, his features adopting a puzzled expression. "Kevin?"

"Guess again, sweetheart." Prism purred, shifting back to his natural appearance and stalking past Julian with a satisfied grin. "See you on stage, 'Lix."

"Later, Pri." Josh called, still smirking at Julian's reaction to the sight of Kevin.

"I didn't know you guys were so close." Julian noted, watching the door close behind Prism.

"You don't know much about _'us guys'_." Josh sighed, leaning back against the wall and following Julian closely with his eyes. "Come to think of it, you don't know much about _me_ anymore."

"Josh, we need-"

"I'm on in five, so make it quick." Josh cut in, weaving his tie between his fingers.

"You look good." Julian commented, shifting awkwardly on the spot.

"I'm a stripper. It's my _job_ to look good." Josh hissed in response.

"Yeah... Sorry. Ummm..." Julian rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort.

"Get to the point, Keller." Josh growled. "Or are you just here to sell me out and take advantage of me again?"

"Josh, you know I never intended-"

"I don't care what you intended! You made me feel like crap! You made me feel worthless!" Josh snapped, narrowing his eyes. "And then you thought it was completely fine to-"

"I know. I'm sorry." Julian sighed, moving across the room to stand in front of Josh. "I'm watching you dance tonight. Thought I should let you know."

"Mac told us." Josh replied quietly.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't think about how that meeting would make you feel. And afterwards... Well, after, I was drunk and stupid. But, I guess... You're never an object to me. That's all." Julian sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. Stepping back a little, he nodded once awkwardly and turned back towards the door.

"Julian?" Josh spoke up, his voice strong and firm. Without speaking, Julian half turned back to look at Josh.

"Enjoy the show." Josh smirked a little - his own personal way of letting Julian know he'd accepted the apology.

"Good luck..." Julian smiled in response, returning to the door.

"Don't need it!" Josh called as Julian left the room.


End file.
